Chasing Lights
by Daftwriter
Summary: Trailing her fingers along the dark ridges in the walls of the comforting and homely Hogwarts corridors, Hermione felt content with her hand in his. Glancing down at their inter-laced hands, she felt a small smile creep its way onto her face.


**Chasing Lights**

**Dramione OneShot: Songfic/the Saturdays**

Trailing her fingers along the dark ridges in the walls of the comforting and homely Hogwarts corridors, Hermione felt content with her hand in his. Glancing down at their inter-laced hands, she felt a small smile creep its way onto her face. Things had been tough for her, what with Harry and Ron both not talking to her and most of the school still not being accepting of her dating choices sigh in happiness when she felt a light squeeze from her handsome beau next to her. They'd been together for a majority of their 7th year at Hogwarts and she was surprised at quickly they both fell in-love with each other due to the fact that they'd spent six years hating each other. After finding out that they were both heads and sharing living accommodations they came to terms with each other's habits and found themselves falling deeply in-love. Everyone expected her to fall for Ron but things just didn't pan out that way and she was glad.

Looking down at their hands once more, she noticed something that barely anyone in a relationship would pay attention to. They were holding each other's dominant hands, her right in his left and his left in her right. A completely meaningless train of thought and yet it made her smile stretch.

Glancing at him in the corners of her eyes she took in everything about him.

The way his eyes scanned and assessed a room during their prefect meetings and lessons, how his posture was always stick straight no matter the situation. He had the dominant traits of a natural leader but the humble thoughts of someone capable of stepping down to follow instead of lead. He had come a long way since that she met him on the Hogwarts Express on the way to their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had come an awfully long way and she was proud to say that the one and only Slytherin Prince, Draco Abraxas Raynor Malfoy was her boyfriend.

Suddenly realizing how corny she sounded, she giggled inaudibly to herself but not inaudibly enough for he had noticed. "What's so funny?" he asked, amused at her casual laughter. "Nothing really, just thinking about you." A blush had begun to creep up onto the back of her neck. As his eyebrows went up in shock she laughed. "I was thinking about how different you've become. You're no longer the little ferret that took immense pride and joy out of tormenting me." She smiled as his face slowly turned serious. "Oh no? Then what am I Ms Granger?" Stepping back he made a small bow and kissed the back of her hand sheepishly. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek and grinned. "You're the giant ferret that yields to me whenever I want him to." Smiling at his fake pout and widened eyes she continued. "But you're also the 17year old Draco Malfoy that kissed me in front of every person in the Great Hall and whispered to me that he loved me." She spoke warmly. Moving her hair out of her eyes, he leaned in and leant his forehead against hers and whispered the words she partially longed to hear.

"I love you Mia and I always will." He kissed her delicately on the lips and frowned as soon as he saw her eyes leaking with drops of tears. "Why are you crying?" he mumbled. "I don't know." She said whilst frantically trying to swab them away. He took hold of her hands and kissed both palms before laying them on his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in to the direction of his chest, gave her a light kiss on the lips and spoke. "What's wrong?"

Looking up into his pearly grey eyes she kissed his nose and laughed when he took it upon himself to wrinkle his nose. "I honestly don't know but right now I feel so ridiculously dim-witted."

"You're not dim-witted Hermione; you're the smartest witch of our day and age." He whispered gently.

"Oh yeah, well then explain why I'm randomly crying." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. He narrowed his eyes and returned the smirk she had adopted from him. "Is it because you're female and overly emotional?"

"Shush you." She said with a resounding giggle as she slapped his shoulder playfully. Leaning her head up, she kissed him on the lips and smiled into the kiss when she felt him respond. What was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss, quickly turned into a tongue filled wonder. They had become so into each other's presence that they didn't even hear the sounds of the clomping footsteps bounding down the walls. It was the sound of a close purring that separated them. Looking down they both saw Filch's cat Mrs Norris peering up at them from the ground on all fours.

"Shit!" They both whispered before running down the hall and into a hidden alcove behind an old tapestry.

Once they'd both managed to catch their breaths they suddenly erupted into laughter. As they looked into each other's eyes their laughter gradually died and their breathing sped up. All of a sudden the mood had gone mute and all Draco could hear was the blood rushing up and pounding in his ears. Everything about this moment felt nude and fragile, a lot like their first kiss. Leaning back down, he grazed his lips against hers.

Raising both arms, he placed them against the walls. One on either side of her head, caging her in. Hermione trailed her hands up his chest and fisted her hands into his school jumper. "C'mere." She said in a husky tone as she fused their lips together in a vehement kiss. Every factor of the atmosphere they were in felt delicate to him. It was like one wrong move could ruin it all but then Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, destroying that deliberation. Pulling his right hand away from the hall he wove his fingers into her hair and curled his left hand around her waist, dragging her in closer. Resulting in their pelvises brushing. He was so glad that Hermione had decided to ditch her school robes during their patrol. As he stepped forwards and pushed her further into the dark alcove, he tripped over his own feet and pulled his lips away from hers to make sure that they didn't fall blindly. A low chuckle fell from his lips but was cut off once he saw the humour in her eyes cloud over with lust. Feeling her fingers play with the hairs on the back of his neck, Draco let out an animalistic groan and attached his lips to hers once again. A huge jolt of adrenaline burst through his veins at the feel of her tongue massaging his own.

As their tongues entered an intense battle for dominance, Draco realised that he'd been wrong. He was absolutely, positively wrong. There was nothing fragile in this kiss at all. It was strong, heated and vitally alive. The urge to be closer to each other was as vibrant as a lighthouse on the cliffs of Dover. Sliding his hands underneath her shirt, he rubbed small circles into the small of her back making tiny moans escape her mouth in exhaled gasps. Spreading his hands down her rear end, he grasped and grinned at the squeal of shock that was emptied from her mouth. As the kiss continued and built up between the two, Hermione soon found herself hoisted up onto Draco's hips with her legs wrapped tightly around him to keep her up and sturdy.

Her head fell onto his shoulder as soon as she felt his hand ghost the lining of her knickers. Kneading his thumb in small circles against the inside of her thigh, Draco sucked and nipped at her collar bone with his teeth in the hopes of leaving a massive mark. Talk about marking your territory.

"Draco, Draco I... baby..." Hermione panted heatedly. Grabbing the back of his head by the hair, she pulled hard. Ripping his lips away from her neck she stared into his eyes and smiled at how disgruntled he was at the separation. "I think that we should head back to the Common Room before things escalate any further." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before hopping down and running off towards the Head Common Room.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, Draco let out a huffed laugh and took off after her.

* * *

**Enjoy. Comment. Favorite.  
- daftwriter **


End file.
